


WITCH IS BETTER?

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endora debates telling Maurice of Samantha’s marriage.<br/>-<br/>BEWITCHED is not mine, wish it was. This classic lives on in the hearts of the fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WITCH IS BETTER?

WITCH IS BETTER?

Endora pops into the chair next to Clara. “You would never guess what that child has gone and done.”

“What child?” Clara looks up from polishing her doorknobs.

“My child,” Endora shakes her head. “She married a mortal. A mortal. I can’t believe it. I thought I raised her better than that.”

“I’m sure you did a fine job.” Clara looked at her still a little confused about the whole mortal thing.

“What am I going to tell her father? He will turn the silly thing into a toad for sure then zap him. POOF! No more mortal husband for his daughter. I almost did it myself but she’s attached to it like it’s a puppy or something.”

“Who’s a puppy?” Clara looked around. “Did I turn someone in to a puppy?”

“No Clara, Samantha is attached to a mortal like it’s a puppy. He’s not a puppy but that is an idea. I wonder what I could get away with. Oh well I won’t have to worry when Maurice finds out what his darling daughter has done. I always said he was too easy on her. Letting her have anything she wanted as a pet.” Endora pouts.

“Samantha has a pet? What is it? Is it the puppy you were talking about?” Clara smiles and picks up the next doorknob to polish.

“She has a pet mortal. She married it.” Endora frowned.

“Samantha got married? How nice.” Clara started to think about what gift she should send.

“Clara, she married a mortal.”

“Well as long as she is happy I don’t see…”

“A mortal not a warlock” Endora was starting to get frustrated.

“That is bad isn’t it?”

“It will be when her father finds out.”

“She didn’t invite him to the wedding?

“She didn’t even invite me and I’m her mother.”

“Did she have to get married because she is … you know.”

“Oh god! I hope she isn’t but I don’t know she didn’t say. Oh that will kill Maurice. Maybe I should pop right over there and tell him.” Endora giggles gleefully. “Yes, I think I will pop right over and tell him. Thanks Clara.” Endora disappears into thin air

“You’re welcome but I have no idea what I did.” Clara just shakes her head and polishes her doorknobs.


End file.
